1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to corner reinforcement apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved corner reinforcement apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement to corner portions of a container box or lid to enhance its geometric integrity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corner reinforcement structure is utilized in containers, as containers typically formed of pasteboard and the like are of a semi-flexible construction and after continuous use or subjection to manipulation, the container structure tends to fail. Prior art corner reinforcement apparatus is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,553 to Hoskins wherein a corner fastening device includes associated pins and rearwardly spaced plate members projected over confronting edges of a corner in a container organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,796 to Kullman, Jr. sets forth a container formed with integral corner posts to provide reinforcement to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,666 to Visvydas sets forth a container including corner posts integrally formed to the container to provide corner reinforcement thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,620 to Vilella sets forth a corner construction formed as triangular insert members mounted to the corner portions of associated containers.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved corner reinforcement apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.